


Marrying Luci

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: Reader is forced to Marry lucifer or else. Rowena puts a spell on things. Dean and Reader get married instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



You were looking in the mirror. You were doing your hair. The dress you had on was your mother's. You could not believe you were marrying Lucifer. You could not believe you were not marrying the one man you loved Dean Winchester. 

 

You had met Dean and had been with Dean. Now it was all over. Your father Crowley had given you to Lucifer in order not to be killed. 

 

You hated your father. You had not known that Crowley was your father until a few weeks ago. Now here you were. You had been a hunter almost all your life. It was what made Dean fall for you. You were tough. You felt the tears coming down your face. You sat there. Lucifer had told you that if you did not go through with this he would kill Dean. 

 

So even if you did not care that Crowley did not get what he wanted. Dean would get hurt. 

 

"So why are ya crying love?" Rowena asked. She was a really pretty woman. You just looked at her. You was not sure if Crowley had told her that you were her granddaughter. 

 

"I love someone else. I hate Lucifer." You said 

 

"Ya well I know you do my love. My son really just does not care about anyone but himself." Rowena said. She took out a weird piece of paper and started chanting. She had written down a spell and then she burned the paper. 

 

You felt weird when you woke up. Rowena must have put something in that incense she was burning. Wait didn't she do a spell. 

 

You looked around. You were in your wedding dress but the church looked different. You went out and Rowena said "About time love. You need to walk fast down that aisle before the spell wears off."

 

You walked down the aisle not looking up. You felt yourself crying then You looked up Castiel was dressed as a priest . 

 

"Hi my child. You need to quit being sad." Castiel said then you looked over to see Dean in his tux and Sam right beside him. 

 

You smiled at him and then Castiel performed the ceremony. Afterwards, You were whisked back to the room . 

 

Dean held your hand and said "Now we need to get you back. We are married. I can break up the wedding now." Dean said but you did not understand. 

 

You then passed out. 

 

You woke up to find yourself in the other church and Rowena just looked at you. "So it worked huh?" She said then she pushed you down the aisle towards Lucifer. 

 

He had an evil smile on his face. You was shaking. You figured that other thing was a dream. Then you remembered that you felt a ring on your finger. You looked down to find the ring in the dream you just had on your finger. 

 

Then you got there and Crowley was about to start . Dean and Sam rushed in followed by Castiel.

 

"She can not marry you luci there boy." Dean said 

 

"You know you are irritating me Dean. What is your reason?" Lucifer said 

 

"She is married to me and even you have laws here in Hell right?" Dean said and whipped out the license . 

 

"Ok so I guess I kill Daddy here." Lucifer said 

 

"No one cares if you do that" Rowena said 

 

Crowley looked scared but then he disappeared. 

 

"So what am I to do now? " Lucifer asked

 

"Well you lost. I think maybe you should call it a day." Chuck said When he tried to take you he just got burned.

 

"I guess you had to come here. We have been calling you for a while now you show up for what the Winchesters and this half Demon" Lucifer asked

 

"Yeah I believe in true love." Chuck said and snapped his fingers. 

 

Dean and you were in the bunker. Your lips claimed his. 

 

"Now let's get to consummating this marriage Mrs Winchester" Dean said throwing you over his shoulder. 

"I would love to Mr Winchester." You said


End file.
